The Perfect Face
by Levy the Reader
Summary: *UA*/ Y estaban ahí, Lucy y Natsu, matándose a miradas asesinas ante una profesora con bastante mala leche y odio por la humanidad en general. ¿Qué culpa tenían, si simplemente Natsu, el chico más idiota jamás conocido, y Lucy, la más pija habida y por haber, se odiaban a muerte? ¡Pues, para mejorar las cosas, Condenados a las Convivencias! /*Multiparejas*/
1. Lunes

****¡Holis! Les traigo un nuevo fic NaLu :'D ya tengo varios caps hechos. Por cierto, habrá bastantes palabrotas y la cosa irá un poco rápida xD. ¡Espero hacerles llorar! (?)

**Disclaimer: **FT es de Hiro Mashima.

**Lunes**

—¡Osea, y yo le dije que se coma el coño si tanto le importa! — contestó de malas maneras una rubia platino, maquillada y bronceada hasta las cejas.

Aquel grupo de comedor reía estruendosa y egocéntricamente ante la historia que contó Karim, una de las chicas del "Círculo". Iban ellas maquilladas, con faldas más cortas que sus bragas y ajustadas camisetas de tirantes, y todas con sus IPhones sin parar de mover el dedo pulgar enviando mensajes. Ellos, en cambio, iban con esas sudaderas de marca deportiva, con las pulseras de oro y los pendientes caros reluciendo. Muchos ponían su mano en el culo o en la cadera de la chica de al lado, de manera descarada.

—¡Oh venga, estaba claro que la puta esa iba a liarse con Liam! — exclamó una rubita, con una sonrisa hipócrita .

—Oh venga Lucy, ¡fijo que tú también lo harías si lo pillases por la calle! — dijo Jenny, riéndose.

A su lado, un grupo de otros jóvenes en el mismo comedor, estruendosos y ruidosos a no más poder. Eran muy… peculiares. Un chico semidesnudo, una chica acosando al semidesnudo, otro comiendo tabasco como si no hubiese mañana, una chica leyendo sin inmutarse, una pelirroja limpiando una espada y un tío muy heavy comiendo hierro.

—¡Venga hielito, seguro que no puedes comer tabasco sin morir!

—¡Intenta comer tú mi hielo, llamitas!

—¡Ánimo Gray-sama!

Y sin ton ni son, comenzaron a lanzarse y haciéndoselo tragar al otro hielo y tabasco, cada uno muriéndose en el sitio. Erza estaba ya cabreada y cogió su espada y comenzaron a "rodar cabezas". Gajeel se estaba molestando por tanto ruido, crujiendo cada vez más sus trozos de metal. Entonces, masticando hierro, miró de reojo a la pequeña chica de su lado, que leía con ese brillo especial en los ojos.

—¿No te molesta el ruido, enana?

—¡No me llames enana! ¡Soy Levy! — refunfuñó, con un mohín. Gajeel rió, siempre le gustaba que ella dejase de prestar atención para dársela a él y a sus bromas, cuando ni todo el barullo del comedor la distraía.

Las chicas del Círculo se levantaron para ir al baño, riéndose ególatramente y caminando cómo en una pasarela con sus tacones caros. Lucy, de porte altivo, pasó al lado de la mesa de al lado. Los miró lascivamente, para girar la cabeza muy digna.

—¡AGGGGH! — gritó Natsu, escupiendo el hielo encima de Lucy.

—¡KYAAA! ¿¡Pero qué coño haces, subnormal!? — chilló ella, mirándose su manchada camiseta — ¡Ahora está manchada de saliva de perdedores!

—¡Pues perdón, doña uñas postizas! — replicó Natsu, mirándola con mal genio. A él no le iban los prejuicios, y seguía creyendo que todas las personas tenían un lado bueno. Pero aquella pija no. Oh, no. Se pasaba el día riendo y provocándose artritis con el teléfono e insultando a sus compañeros sin pudor.

—¡Al menos yo tengo buen gusto! ¡No paras de escuchar esos chillidos que llamas música! — insultó Lucy — Deberías tener un poco más de clase. Escuchar a Justin, él sí que tiene clase.

—¿¡PERDÓN!? — Natsu podía dejar pasar muchas cosas, pero nadie se metía ni con Megadeth, ni con Metallica, ni con todos sus Dioses de la música — Mira, prefiero cortarme las venas antes de escuchar cómo ese gilipollas suelta un par de frases o cómo unos canis te llaman furcia en inglés.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves a insultar mi música genial!? — Lucy estaba con la vena explotando en la frente. Natsu ya estaba enfadado a no más poder, inclusive se había levantado de la silla para encararla.

—¡Esa música te hace ver cómo un maldito trapo! ¿¡Eres sorda!?

—¡Aquí el único que está sordo eres tú, y al parecer ciego, porque hay que estarlo como para ponerte esa camiseta pasada de moda! — señaló acusadoramente.

Los demás intentaban calmar a Natsu, y Erza estaba por levantarse y parar la pelea. Los del Círculo miraban con odio a sus "rivales". Lucy y Natsu ya se estaban gritando y el comedor se comenzaba a callar para oír lo que decían. Justo cuando Erza fue a levantarse, una voz detuvo la conversación.

—¡PARAD YA CRIAJOS MALNACIDOS! — gritó la profesora Polyuscka, que había silenciado la pelea y la había sustituido por miradas asustadas.

—P-p-pero empezó él…

—¡Me da igual Hearthfilia! — regañó — ¡Cómo castigo para ambo, dos semanas de Convivencia!

—¿¡QUÉ!?

La semana de convivencia era una semana en la que los individuos tenían que permanecer juntos, casi sin separarse hasta que aprendan a convivir juntos, ante la mirada del psicólogo del colegio y la mirada atenta del profesorado. Suele funcionar, aunque muchas veces sólo fingen delante de los profesores.

—¡No por favor! — rogaba Natsu, llorando.

—¡No puede obligarme a dos semanas de convivencia con ese engendro! — recriminaba Lucy.

—¡No hay más que hablar! ¡A partir de mañana, comienzan las convivencias! — puntualizó Polyuscka, para irse con gesto solemne. Lucy y Natsu se miraron con odio.

—No pienso aguantarte, barbie.

—Yo tampoco, gilipollas.

Aquella semana seria larga, muy larga. La Cruz Roja y el SAMUR estarán muy ocupados.


	2. Martes

Yo siempre voy a dividir el fanfic en días. Pero este cap va a la mitad. La primera mitad es la tarde del en la que fueron castigados, y la segunda mitad ya es Martes :3

**Martes**

—Qué suerte, llamitas, tienes a tu servicio a la choni más popular de colegio — bromeó Gray, riéndose.

—Seguro que te encantará llevar sus bolsas de las tiendas — rió Gajeel.

—Cabrones…

Subían por la acera todo el grupo, Natsu bufando molesto. Erza intentaba dar ánimos a Natsu, pero los comentarios burlones de Gajeel y Gray no ayudaban nada. Juvia hablaba a Levy, pero ella, en cambio, simplemente miraba el suelo asfaltado, con la mirada perdida. Cuando miró a Lucy pasar por su lado, con fingido desinterés, le pareció ver una chispa de melancolía y quizás envidia.

—¿Qué pasa enana, tu querido Grey ha muerto? — rió Gajeel, poniéndose a su lado. Levy dio un respingo y se sonrojó. En aquel momento, Juvia se había apartado con una mirada pícara.

—¿¡Cómo sabes que estoy leyendo 50 sombras de Grey!?

—Lo vi hoy, el título. Seguro que es una de esas novelas cursis que veis las chicas — bufó.

—Sí… cursi… jajajaja… — Levy reía, nerviosa. Aquella novela era indescriptible… digamos que había ciertas "_partes_" algo… ¿sádicas?

—Bueno, el viejo está por ahí. Tengo que ir a la tienda — dice Gajeel. Su familia tenía una pequeña ferretería y carpintería, que un día heredarían él y su hermano Phanter Lily.

—Adiós, te vemos por la mañana — se despidieron Gray, Erza, Natsu y Juvia.

—¡Adiós Gajeel! — se despidió Levy, con una sonrisa sincera. Gajeel desvió la mirada.

—Ya… a-adiós — y se fue, corriendo.

Erza se rió, era un completo tsundere. Aunque no tanto cómo Gray, claro está. Cuando miró hacia él, le chilló para que se pusiera su ropa. En cambio, la mirada pervertida de Juvia parecía decir "_y ahora los calzoncillos…"._

—Juvia y yo tenemos que irnos, Ur estará que trina por haber tardado unos minutos — así es, Juvia y Gray trabajaban junto con Lyon en la cafetería de Ur, la madre adoptiva de Gray y Lyon, y la verdadera de Ultear. Y era un verdadero demonio cuando tardabas un minuto en ir a trabajar.

—¡Hasta mañana! — se despidieron los demás.

—¡Espéreme, Gray-sama~! — decía Juvia, con un tono meloso en la voz. Gray bufaba molesto.

Siguieron el camino, intentando distraer a Natsu del tema de Lucy. No debía de ser muy agradable tener que estar pegado a esa pija. Mientras caminaban, una voz familiar, varonil y madura, los saludó. Erza se quedó tiesa.

—Buenas Levy, Natsu, Erza — saludó.

—Buenas, Jellal — devolvió Natsu, con una sonrisa.

—¡Ah! Erza, necesito discutir contigo sobre el presupuesto del festival cultural — dijo, mirando a Erza. Luego miró a Levy y a Natsu — ¿Os importa si os la robo?

—Siempre fue tuya Jellal~— soltó Levy, como si nada. Natsu la miraba sin comprender, pero Erza estaba tan roja cómo Jellal en aquel momento.

—E-en fin… ir yendo, chicos. A-adiós… — y con paso rápido, se fue.

Levy empujó a Natsu con una risa de picardía. Jellal y Erza iban discutiendo por otro camino, puesto que Jellal era el presidente del consejo escolar y Erza "su _mano derecha_". Él era un año mayor que ella, pero siempre habían estado juntos desde niños. Juntos, eran el dúo demoníaco, aunque Erza era más susceptible a enfadarse.

Siguieron caminando, hasta llegar a casa de Natsu, en la que Levy se despidió. Natsu entró en su casa, siendo recibido por sus hermanos pequeños, Romeo y Happy. Por primera vez en su vida, ignoró todo y sólo se metió en su cama, con la cara de un fantasma. _"¿Habrá vuelto Lisanna y sus cuentos de cuando eran pequeños?_" se preguntó Romeo. Mientras, Happy comía sushi muy feliz. Y es que es una suerte la que su padre Igneel fuese cocinero.

· · ·

—Ya llegamos — anunció Gray, entrando con Juvia por la puerta de la trastienda.

—¡Juvia-chan~! — Lyon apareció de repente como las niñas chinas de ju on — ¡Hoy he creado un nuevo helado, sólo para ti!

—L-lyon-san… Juvia aprecia mucho el gesto pero… — Juvia estaba casi acojonada.

—Haber se te entra por esa cabeza Lyon, ella no está por ti — Gray se enfrentó a Lyon, desnudándose.

—¿Y tú que sabes, stripper de mierda? ¡Y un poco de respeto, que soy el mayor!

—Ah… esto… — Juvia intentaba calmarlos, sin éxito.

—¡DÍMELO A LA CARA! — juntó su frente con la de Lyon, cabreado.

—¡ENCANTADO! — aceptó Lyon, burlesco.

—¡QUE OS CALLÉIS, ENANOS! — bajando por la escalera lateral a toda prisa, Ultear prácticamente los mató con una escoba. Vivían en la planta de arriba (que no es pequeña) y estaba estudiando para los exámenes de la faculta de Derecho.

—Oh, ya estáis aquí — Ur entró, con una sonrisa siniestra— Juvia-chan, ve a cambiarte. ¡Hoy tenemos muchos clientes! — luego fulminó con la mirada a sus hijos — ¡Y vosotros, panda de vagos, a la cocina!

—Yo me vuelvo a la habitación… — dijo Ultear, pero después prosiguió ante la mirada de su madre — Tengo que estudiar… para ser abogada, tener una casa, ganar mucho dinero, casarme y tener hijos…

—¡Oh, cierto! — Ur pareció darse cuenta — ¡En fin, saca alguna nota menor de nueve, y te tendré entre barrotes!

—Ya… — Ultear se fue a escape. Juvia ya se había escapado hace rato, y Gray y Lyon ya estaban en la cocina haciendo las tapas.

· · ·

—Hola.

—Hola.

Lucy y Natsu se saludaron secamente a la entrada del colegio. Ella iba tan "_tapada_" cómo siempre, y él con sus botellas de tabasco. Afortunadamente, no se pudieron ver en el resto de las clases hasta la hora de comer, ya que ella se encontraba en una clase distinta. Y ambos rezaban para no tener que hablarse, pero las miradas de demonio enfadado de Polyushka los obligaba a verse y saludarse. Y ahora estaban ahí, a la entrada del comedor.

—Vamos a mi mesa — dijo Lucy, dirigiéndose a sus "_amigos_".

—No, vamos con hielito e hierritos — contestó, firme. Continuaron con un duelo de miradas, hasta que Lucy rompió la batalla.

—Una trato; un día voy con tus amigos frikis, y la otra vamos con mis amigos, ¿entendido?

—Entendido — con el ceño fruncido, Natsu aceptó. Lucy suspiró, molesta.

Se acercaron a la mesa, recibidos por un caluroso saludo del grupo. Lucy frunció el ceño, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica. Y, sin ton ni son, Gray le tiró un cubo de hielo a la cara a Natsu, riéndose en el sitio.

—¡JODER! ¿¡QUÉ HACES!? — Gray se estaba muriendo de risa. Natsu, con una sonrisa desafiante, le echó tabasco a la cara — ¡Jódete!

—¡Cabrón!

Lucy estaba sentada en la esquina de la mesa, con el móvil en las manos, pero fingiendo que hablaba por él, cuando en realidad estaba atenta al grupito. Estaba toda dirigida a aquel grupo raro y extraño. Una pelirroja apaleando a un chico semidesnudo y a Natsu, una chica de cabello azul animando con pompones al semidesnudo, una chica siendo molestada por un chico de apariencia bastante heavy. De repente, vio el título del libro de la chica.

—¡50 som-¡ — se calló al instante. "_No hables, Lucy. No digas nada_"

—¿Lo…conoces…? — Levy la miraba con esos ojos llenos de estrellitas. Quizás, sólo quizás, había una chica normal debajo de esas minifaldas de vértigo.

—¡C-claro que no! ¡Osea, cómo voy a leer yo esas mierdas! — contestó, cruzándose de brazos, nerviosa.

Levy sonrió y se dio unos toquecitos en la nariz mientras reía. Lucy se sorprendió, reconocería esa seña en cualquier parte. Aparecía en un libro, lo hacía la chica al chico, cómo diciendo: "_A mí no me engañas, pero te la dejo ir_". Lucy hizo cómo si atendiese a su móvil, pero miraba de reojo. Levy volvía a ser molestada por Gajeel y Juvia sacaba un helado de su mochila, y Gray estaba más contento que Erza con una espada nueva.

—Levy, ¿no? — llamó Lucy.

—Sip — respondió, con una sonrisa. Gajeel la miraba interrogante, alerta a cualquier ataque verbal.

—Levy… ¿desde cuándo sales con este pearcings? — respondió sencillamente. Levy se sonrojó con furor y Gajeel comenzó a balbucear maldiciones.

—¡N-o somos novios!

—¡Deja de decir gilipolleces!

—Pos se os nota a la legua — contestó, con indiferencia pero disfrutando.

Natsu (_mientras era apaleado por Erza_) miró con sorpresa cómo Lucy se hacía la loca mientras Gajeel y Levy recriminaban exaltados a cada anécdota que contaba Juvia sobre esos dos. Y sonrió, amplia y sinceramente. Quizás, sólo quizás, aquella chica no era tan mala, no era tan idiota.

· · ·

—¡Adiós, cariño! — se despidió con dos besos Lucy a sus amigas — Tengo que ir con Natsu, o sea, el gilipollas.

—Pobre. Bueno, luego lo ponemos verde por Skype. ¡Chao!

Lucy se despidió para irse con Natsu y su grupito. Ella le dedicó una mirada asesina, pero él le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, haciéndola sonrojar. Cuando ya estaban caminando calle arriba (_y hablaba con las chicas, aunque fingía ignorarlas_) una limusina se colocó delante de ella, al lado de la acera. Ella frunció el ceño, dándoles la espalda. Una de las ventanas se bajó.

—Hija, sube al coche. El profesor de violín viene más temprano hoy — el señor miró de reojo al grupo de detrás — ¿Ahora te codeas con esos perdedores? Sabes que sólo te dejo ir así para codearte con los hijos de mis compañeros de trabajo.

—No se preocupe, padre. Es por decisión de la psicóloga del colegio, la señorita Polyuscka — se dio la vuelta y miró al grupo, que la miraban perplejos — Adiós.

Y abrió una de las puertas y la cerró. La vio de lado, con una expresión melancólica. Frunció el ceño. Ella era siempre muy frívola de cara al público, con ellos se mostraba indiferente con motas de picardía, y con su padre era toda una señorita.

Ahora, mientras veía el coche alejarse, se preguntaba; ¿Cuál sería la verdadera cara de Lucy? ¿Su verdadero yo? ¿La frívola, la indiferente o la señorita? Quizás era todas, o quizás no era ninguna.

—Lucy… — musitó Natsu, con una mirada melancólica.


	3. Miércoles

¡Holis! Les traigo un nuevo cap extra largo (como los rollos de papel higiénico) para que disfruten. ¡Espero que les guste ese lado de fotógrafo de Natsu!

**_Miércoles_**

—Princesa, es hora de ir a la escuela — una señorita vestida de sirvienta corría las enormes cortinas de la habitación de Lucy.

—Buenos días, Virgo —Lucy se incorporó en su cama, con una sonrisa.

—Tiene para desayunar esos cereales que tanto le gustan — Virgo pareció darse cuenta de algo — Su primo Loke vendrá hoy.

—¿¡Loke!? ¡Bien! — Lucy parecía realmente feliz.

Se levantó con entusiasmo, quitándose (_sorprendentemente, sin la ayuda típica de las señoritas ricas)_ el camisón y sustituyéndolo por un top y una minifalda. Frunció el ceño al ver aquella ropa con estampado leopardo y chillón. A ella le gustaban los tops y las minifaldas, pero ni tan pequeños ni tan cortos que se le vea el alma, y mucho menos con ese estampado y color horteras.

Se fue al baño y se hizo las planchas, ya se ducharía esa noche. Después suspiró mientras cogía lápiz de ojos negro y se repasaba los ojos. Siempre le gustaba cuando estaba sin maquillar, pero tenía que hacerlo. Gajes de familia.

Bajó a desayunar los cereales "Chippy Chips". Siempre le daban ese extra plus de energía para poder aguantar a aquella panda de frívolos, hijos de empresarios influyentes en la sociedad. Tenía la cabeza puesta en aquella fiesta de socios del fin de semana. Al parecer, iba a ir con el grupito a tomar algo por ahí (_aunque siempre evitaba quedar con ellos, con la excusa de clases extraescolares_) y después irían a la mansión de Jenny para ponerse los vestidos de gala.

Sacó su IPhone y miró la conversación del día anterior con Jenny. "_Tia vas a llevar a Loke? Xq esta muuuuuy weno jajajajaj xD_" suspiró. Cómo nunca quería llevar a alguien del grupo, llevaba a su primo Loke. Bueno, no era exactamente su primo, pero su padre y el suyo eran grandes socios. Y con él podía bromear y hablar de libros, ser ella misma y expresarse sin miedos "_Joe sabes que puede quel Alan te invite? Es un mosquito muerto solo hbla de lbros y nah mas xp_" Tenía mucha curiosidad por conocerle ya que compartían los mismos gustos literarios. Pero tenía que mantener las apariencias y marginarlo, o se metería en un buen lío.

—Princesa, el coche la espera para llevarla — informó Virgo.

—Voy ahora, entonces — Lucy se despidió de Virgo, con una sonrisa. Antes de salir por la puerta principal, la figura apresurada de una niña bajaba rápidamente por las escaleras, contrastando con el paso calmado de la pequeña albina de detrás.

La niña apresurada tenía el cabello azul, suelto pero con un lado del flequillo sujetado por unas pinzas. Llevaba un vestido azul cielo con un pequeño lazo negro y unas bailarinas del mismo oscuro color. La pequeña de detrás tenía ocho años, con el pelo corto albino y rizado en las puntas. Llevaba puesto un vestido rosa con unas bailarinas negras y medias blancas. A Lucy se le formó una sonrisa en el rostro. Eran Wendy y Charle, sus primas que se quedaban regularmente debido al trabajo de Grandine cómo médico. Su tía estaba de aquí para allá, ayudando con epidemias, vacunas y heridas en las guerras y en los países en los que abunda la pobreza. Las dos se sentían orgullosas de su madre, y Grandine tenía mucho que agradecer a Lucy por hacer de figura fraternal en su ausencia.

—¡Lo siento! Me quedé dormida, y tuve que bajar corriendo a ponerme lo primero que vi y a peinarme mientras comía una tostada en la cocina secundaria... — se disculpaba Wendy, con vergüenza.

—No paras de babear mientras duermes — dijo Charle, molesta.

—No pasa nada, Wendy — Lucy salió con Wendy por la puerta principal, acompañada por la despedida de los empleados.

Caminaron por un recto camino de piedras perfilado por arbustos con flores, para encontrarse a medio camino a cada lado dos fuentes pequeñas gemelas en el extenso jardín Hearthfilia. El chofer quiso abrir la puerta para Lucy, pero ella sonrió y la abrió ella, dejando pasar a Wendy y a Charle primero. Era su costumbre, hacer las pequeñas cosas por sí misma.

Se había acostumbrado a criarse sola, a sobrevivir en esta sociedad ególatra y avariciosa.

Sola, ella sola.

Siempre sola.

· · ·

—Natsu-nii, te volviste a quedar dormido — suspiró Romeo, caminando por la acera.

—No es mi culpa. ¡No podía perder contra Gray al Black Ops! — se quejó Natsu.

—Pienso que es mentira, que Natsu estuvo pensando en una chica~ — bromeó Happy, a su lado. Natsu se sonrojó, a lo que Romeo se sorprendió.

—¡Increíble, a Natsu-nii le gusta una chica! Yo que pensaba que era Lisanna-nee… — dijo Romeo, sorprendido.

—¡Qué no! ¡Qué no tengo ninguna de esas paridas! — desmintió Natsu, pero estaba siendo atacado con los "_Te guuusta_" de Happy continuamente.

Justo cuando se disponía a replicar, un coche caro y familiar para él se paró un poco más adelante. Se abrió una de las puertas dejando ver a Lucy y dos niñas, una de la edad de Romeo y otra de la edad de Happy más o menos. Un cálido escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Natsu al ver a Lucy, la chica pija y frívola, sonriendo de una manera tan natural y cariñosa a las niñas. Lucy se giró, y se heló al ver a Natsu con dos niños más. Se quedó sin voz.

—¿Lucy?

—Vámonos chicas, o sea, este gilipollas no se merece mi atención — volvió a su rol Lucy, su prima ya sabía de sus distintas facetas. Cuando fue a mirar a su lado, las niñas habían desaparecido. Miró hacia donde estaban Natsu y los niños, y encontró a Wendy saludando y Charle detrás de ella saludando formal.

—Buenos días. Yo soy Wendy, la prima de Lucy-nee y la hermana mayor de Charle. Un gusto conocerles — hizo una reverencia — Cómo me quedaré aquí una temporada, asistiré a la misma escuela que ustedes, Fairy Tail.

—Yo soy Natsu… un gusto — se había quedado atónito ante las buenas maneras de señorita que se gastaba Wendy.

—¡Yo soy Happy! ¡AYEE! — se presentó con el entusiasmo propio de un niño de ocho años.

—¡Por Dios! Qué molestó — gruñó Charle.

—¡Ohh! ¡Charle-chan es linda! — Happy sacó un pescado de su familia — ¿Quieres uno?

—¿Qué manera es esa de impresionar a una señorita? — se quejó Charle. Happy se quedó desolado.

—Y-yo soy Romeo… Happy y yo somos los hermanos pequeños de Natsu-nii… — Romeo se presentó, con un pequeño corte en la voz. Happy lo miraba pícaro.

—¡A lo mejor nos toca en la misma clase, Romeo-san! — expresó Wendy con entusiasmo.

Por petición y súplica de Wendy, acabaron yendo juntos todos a la escuela. Lucy hablando por el Whatsapp de su desgracia (_es parte de su rol_) mientras dedicaba miradas de incredulidad y asesinas a Natsu, que la miraba con una sonrisa casi estúpida en aquella situación. Romeo y Wendy se la pasaron charlando, y Happy intentaba congeniar con Charle, sin éxito.

Aquello se ponía interesante.

· · ·

Ya era la hora de comer. Lucy estaba riendo y criticando con su sonrisa falsa con el Círculo, recorriendo todo el camino del patio hasta el comedor. Se podía ver al fondo a un grupo de chicas con Wendy, atosigándola a preguntas hasta que llega Romeo al rescate con la excusa de una cosa de la profesora y las clases, pudiendo así charlar con ella con total libertad ante la mirada sugestiva de sus compañeros.

Happy estaba por ahí jugando con el hermano menor de Gajeel, Phanter y Charle. Natsu se estaba peleando con Gray y Gajeel en una batalla "_elemental_". Mientras, Juvia, Levy y Erza charlan animadas, ajenas a aquel escándalo.

—¿Qué tal fue tu cita, Erza? — lanzó al aire Levy, esperando la respuesta.

—¿Qué cita? Juvia no sabe nada de que Erza tenía una cita — se interesó.

—Ayer, luego de que te fueses, vino Jellal a "_discutir cosas del consejo escolar_" — esto lo dijo entre comillas, mientras Erza se sonrojaba soberanamente — Y se la llevó.

—¿¡En serio!? ¡Erza, Juvia tiene celos! ¡Ojalá Gray-sama hiciese eso! — expresó.

—¡No fue una cita! Decidimos el presupuesto, nada más — se defendió Erza, roja como un tomate. "_No pienso decirles que tuvimos un leve roce de manos… ¡NUNCA!_" y se sonrojó más.

Lucy se despidió de su grupito dramáticamente para darse la vuelta, poner su mejor mirada de indiferencia total e ir con Natsu. Las chicas se quedaron perplejas, nunca pensaron que Lucy podría dirigirse a ellas por propia voluntad.

—Hey… — murmuró Lucy — Erza, ¿tuviste una cita?

—¡QUÉ NO! ¡JELLAL Y YO SOLO HABLAMOS DEL PRESUPUESTO! — repitió Erza, al borde de un ataque. Los ojos de Lucy se encendieron por la emoción, olvidando por completo su rol de chica indiferente.

—¿¡Jellal, Jellal Fernandes!? — Levy y Juvia asintieron, con gesto de decir: "_Oh yeah, my friend_" — ¡No me lo puedo creer!

—¡Qué noooooo! — volvió a renegar Erza. Las otras tres se echaron unas miradas cómplices.

—¡Jellal y Erza bajo un árbol, tomados de la mano, B-E-S-Á-N-D-O-S-E! — canturrearon a todo trapo.

—¡No sean niñas! ¡PARAAAAAAAAAAAD! — suplicó Erza.

—¡Aaah~! ¡Jellal es el Christian Grey de Erza~! – canturreó Levy.

Las tres iban corriendo por el patio, cantándola a todo volumen siendo perseguidas por la abochornada Erza. Natsu, Gajeel y Gray estaban sorprendidos y su cara era un cuadro, principalmente por; Gray, por ver a Erza chillar y estar tan indefensa, cuando esa mujer podía castrarte de una patada; Gajeel, porque ayer una clienta vino y comenzó a hablar del tal Christian Grey, y las cosas que hacía en el libro; y Natsu, que estaba más bien embobado al ver a Lucy reír y sonreír de esa manera tan sincera. Le hubiese gustado llevar su cámara de fotos en aquel momento…

El Círculo contemplaba incrédulos lo infantil que estaba siendo Lucy. Comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos, poniéndola verde a no más poder; que si era una friki, una idiota descerebrada, una rubita estúpida… pero eso sí, no dirían nada delante de ella porque su "_papi_" era muy influyente, y tampoco la excluirían de aquel baile por Loke.

· · ·

—Bueno chicos, yo me tengo que ir a la sala del consejo — dijo Erza, despidiéndose con la mano y yéndose por uno de los pasillos.

—¡Adiós Erza! — se despidieron todos.

—Bueno, hoy libro de la tienda — dijo Gajeel, desinteresado — ¿Vamos a tomar algo por ahí?

—Juvia y Gray-sama también libran — dijo ella — ¿Les parece ir a una película?

—¡Suena genial! — Levy daba pequeños saltitos — ¿Cuál vemos?

—Necesito algo gore — Gray suspiró — El profe ese de mate me mata.

—Esto, chicos… — Natsu llamó la atención — Tengo que hacer fotos para el álbum mensual del club de fotografía.

—¿Y a quién vas a fotografiar? — inquirieron todos, a la vez.

En la mente de Natsu, había pasado un flash de imágenes de esta mañana, viendo a Lucy con esa sonrisa tan natural y riéndose. Adoraría hacer un álbum de fotografía sobre ella, en su estado natural y casual. Oh, y de sus primas también. "Las señoritas salen a la calle" sería el título, sin duda ¡Mierda! Ahora sus amigos lo miraron pícaros.

—¿Sucede algo, Natsu-chin~? — preguntó Levy, pícara.

—Nada… — dijo con un hilo de voz — E-en fin… me voy. ¡Adiós!

Se marchó corriendo, a la velocidad de la luz. Quería ir a casa, coger la cámara, y ponerse a fotografiar algo, lo que sea. Algo que capte su atención, sin hacerlo parecer un verdadero tomate. ¡Joder, que sólo era una choni! O eso creía…

Estos primeros días fueron algo más que momentos con Lucy.

Fueron momentos en los que ella y su sonrisa efímera y natural se grabaron en su memoria y corazón.

· · ·

—¡Moo~! — Shelia inflaba los mofletes — Yo quería enseñarte una tienda monísima…

—¡Lo siento, Shelia! — se disculpó Wendy — Le prometí que iría a la tienda de cómics…

—¿Pero a quién? — tantas veces lo había mencionado, y su curiosidad aumentaba.

—…No se lo digas a nadie, Shelia — la mirada de Wendy estaba llena de bochorno — Me da algo de vergüenza… — cogió aire y soltó — Con Romeo-san.

—¿¡Que qué!? — Shelia estaba incrédula. Wendy sólo hacía el gesto de que bajase la voz, rojísima — ¿El capitán del equipo de fútbol? ¿En serio? ¡Suertuuuuda! ¡El primer día y ya tienes una cita!

—¡No es una cita! — replicó Wendy — Sólo vamos a Shiro a comprar un par de mangas…

—Haber, piensa — Shelia agarró los hombros de Wendy de manera poco delicada — Primero será comprar mangas, después los recreativos, después un bar y por último, la hora del adiós… ¡el beso de despedida! — los ojos de Shelia se iluminaron, mientras estiraba el brazo de manera soñadora.

—¡Que no~! — Wendy estaba verdaderamente sonrojada. Echaba humo.

Aunque de verdad quería que todo aquello pasara, se lo decía su espíritu soñador.

Y el pequeño presentimiento que indicaba que su deseo se iba a realizar.

· · ·

—¡KYAAA! — Juvia pegó un chillido, aferrándose al brazo de Gray.

La película de terror era realmente escalofriante. Era muy del estilo de Ju On, pero con el clásico punto americano. Juvia estaba aterrada, aferrada al brazo de Gray que estaba rojo a no más poder. Levy comía palomitas fascinada, mientras que Gajeel, a su lado, sentía ganas de vomitar.

—¡Idiota, no abras la puerta! — gritaba Gajeel, mientras era regañado por el de delante.

—Abre abre… — suplicaba Levy, expectante.

—_¡NOOOOOOOO!_ — chilló el chico de la película, mientras era arrastrado al interior de la habitación dejando ver a una muñeca de brillantes e inquietantes ojos azules.

—¡Gray-sama, sálveme~! — gritó Juvia, aferrándose al pecho de Gray, llorando.

—¡J-juvia, q-quita! — Gray estaba rojo como un tomate.

· · ·

—Pienso que el club de astronomía tendría que usar esta sala para su exposición… — Erza, en la pizarra táctil rodeaba las salas cómo una propuesta de distribución en el plano del edificio — Así podemos organizar aquí el concurso de los del club de cultura…

Jellal escuchaba atento la propuesta. De vez en cuando, algunos integrantes cómo Mirajane o Laxus daban propuestas y cambios para el programa. Terminada la organización de las salas, todo el mundo se puso a hablar sin tanta seriedad.

—He oído que en fotografía van a hacer un álbum especial y fotografías de cosplay. Suena interesante — dijo al aire Mirajane.

—Oh… — Erza se quedó pensativa — Seguramente Natsu exponga fotos de el parque Crocus. Siempre le ha gustado ese lugar, por el ambiente alegre.

—Erza — llamó Jellal, con su tranquila sonrisa — ¿Te apetece tomar café luego?

—¡P-por supuesto! — aceptó Erza, con el corazón a mil.

—Ara ara~ — murmuraba Mirajane, con una sonrisa pícara.

· · ·

Natsu se encontraba ahí, en aquel parque lleno de hojas cinceladas de un color otoñal. Pese al calor de mil demonios que hacía últimamente, el parque no dejaba de tener el mismo tono frío. A Natsu le encantaba cómo las sonrisas en aquel parque contrastaban con el paisaje.

Entonces, entre el murmullo de niños jugando y parejas diciéndose palabras cursis, una persona que se balanceaba lenta y melancólicamente en uno de los columpios rompía toda la felicidad. Tenía una melena rubia con la cabeza agachada, mientras vestía ropa que dejaba ver el alma.

—¿…Lucy? — murmuró Natsu, sorprendido. A la mierda las fotos. Se acercó a ella, con algo de cautela. Ella lo miró, con una mirada triste.

—Hola rosadín… — insultó sin ganas Lucy.

—¿Y tus primas…?

—Wendy se fue por ahí, y Charle está en casa – Lucy se mostró indiferente.

—Oye, ¿te pasa algo? — Natsu se mostraba preocupado. Lucy soltó una carcajada burlesca.

—Vamos, que te voy a contar algo, o sea, ni que fuésemos amigos — dijo ella.

—Lucy, durante tan solo un par de días he visto algunas caras tuyas — prosiguió — La chica choni, la indiferente, la señorita, la hermana mayor y la amiga que sonríe — Lucy se apretó el labio con los dientes — Dime, Lucy. ¿Por qué tantas caras? ¿No puedes ser cómo quieres?

—No lo entiendes…

—¿Entender qué? ¡Sólo sé tú misma! ¡Sonríe si quieres, enfádate si quieres, escoge lo que te guste!

—¡Qué no es tan sencillo! — gritó Lucy, Natsu se sorprendió. Entonces, ella continuó con un hilo de voz – Si fuese tan simple, quizás las cosas serían de otra manera…

—Lucy… ¿tiene que ver tu padre en esto?

—¡Deja de meter las narices! — espetó, levantándose bruscamente — No es asunto tuyo… es asunto mío, y de nadie más. No necesito a nadie más.

Y se fue, con paso apresurado. Natsu se quedó ahí, con el brazo extendido por la ilusión de alcanzarla tan sólo con la mano. ¿Qué pasa para que ella esté así? ¿Por qué se ve obligada a adoptar tantas formas? ¿Por qué no puede ser tan solo ella misma?

Entonces, sus piernas se movieron solas. En un rápido y ágil movimiento, alcanzó a Lucy. La agarró de la muñeca, mientras ella se giraba sorprendida. No tenía ni idea de por qué, pero algo le decía que no era así. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dijo:

—Lucy — llamó, confiado — Mañana vienes a mi casa.

—¿Eh?

· · ·

Wendy se encontraba con su conciencia comiéndosela viva. Y era verdad, Shelia era una especie de médium. Primero, Romeo la había llevado a la tienda, dónde se compró los últimos que le faltaban de Rave, mientras ella ojeaba los de Sakura Card Captor. Y, sin ton ni son, Romeo la convenció para ir a los recreativos (dónde tuvieron una igualada pelea en el de las pistolas) y ahora se encontraba ahí, sentada en una silla de madera, delante de una mesa de mármol mientras Romeo iba a la barra a por bebidas.

— "Si _esto sigue así… c-cuando nos despidamos… ¡noo, que nos acabamos de conocer, jopé!_" — Wendy se agarraba la cabeza desesperada.

—¿Pasa algo Wendy? — preguntó Romeo, preocupado.

—Ah… N-no es nada, Romeo-san — dijo ella, ocultando su lío mental.

—Ya… — Romeo sospechaba, pero cambió de tema — ¿Por qué vinisteis a Fairy Tail, Wendy?

—Mi madre, Grandine, se encuentra trabajando alrededor del mundo cómo médico — dijo ella, orgullosa — Así muchas veces nos quedamos en casa de Lucy-nee. Como parece que esta vez la estancia será más larga, decidimos instalarnos en el mismo colegio que nuestra prima.

—¿Cuánto te quedarás? — preguntó Romeo, algo entristecido mientras jugueteaba con el borde fino de su vaso.

—Más o menos… el año. Ha habido un brote importante en los países africanos… — mencionó, con la mirada perdida.

—¿Quieres ser mé-? ¡Auch! — el vaso de Romeo se cayó al suelo provocando ruido en toda la cafetería. Una camarera fue a la cocina a por trapos, mientras Romeo contemplaba horrorizado un corte largo en el reverso de la mano. Los de atrás se quedaron paralizados, dramatizando su reacción — ¡Dios, duelee!

—¡No te muevas, Romeo-san! — Wendy se levantó para ir junto Romeo. Se puso de cuclillas mientras que, cuidadosamente, examinaba el corte. Con una sonrisa, anunció — No se preocupen, es superficial pero larga. Sólo hay que desinfectar, coser y vendar – dijo ella, ante la mirada de la gente. La camarera apareció al lado de Wendy, limpiando el estropicio, mientras que ambos niños agradecían. De su bolso, Wendy sacó un bote con desinfectante, unas pinzas, algodón, vendas, aguja e hilo para suturar.

—Creo que las chicas normales no llevan eso en el bolso… — comentó Romeo, con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

—No te muevas. Puede que escueza — Wendy cogió la botella de desinfectante y la vertió en el algodón. Cogió la bola blanca con las pinzas para que, con sumo cuidado, aplicársela a la herida.

—¡Escueceeeeee! — se quejaba Romeo.

—¡Tranquilo, que ya está, queda suturar y vendar!

—¿C-coserme la mano…?

—No duele, de veras. Cómo sólo a afectado de manera superficial, coseré mayormente la capa de células muertas. Y como están muertas, sólo sentirás un pequeño dolor por la capa de abajo — cogió la aguja e hilo, y con una mano, sujetaba la muñeca de Romeo. Con cuidado, comenzó a coser, lentamente. Romeo soltaba algún quejido. Con los dientes cortó el hilo y guardo todo en la bolsa, para sacar vendas y unas tijeras. Comenzó a hacer rodar el rollo de venda alrededor de la mano de Romeo, para cortar con las tijeras. Guardó todo y, con una sonrisa, dijo — Ya está. Puede que te quede cicatriz, ¿te molesta?

—N-no… — Romeo miró su mano vendada, embobado. Wendy sabía mucho de medicina — Lo hiciste bastante bien… Y eso de tener cicatriz mola.

—¡Me alegro de haberlo hecho bien! — suspiró Wendy, tranquila — Si sientes algún tipo de escozor, me dices, ¿vale? Ah, y te puedes quitar la venda dentro de un par de días. Y tranquilo, que el hilo no se queda ahí. Pasa a formar parte de los tejidos de la piel y ni se nota.

—Gracias, Wendy — agradeció Romeo, con una brillante y sincera sonrisa. Wendy se sonrojó.

—N-no ha sido nada…

· · ·

—Entonces, ¿Natsu hará una exposición para el festival? —– preguntó Jellal, para sacar un tema.

Hacía ya rato que se habían ido de la cafetería. Erza y Jellal vivían más o menos por la misma calle, así que solían encontrarse muy a menudo. Ellos dos iban hablando de cualquier cosa, tranquilos ante la pequeña intimidad que les briznaba las desiertas calles y el atardecer.

—Sí. Aún no sé de qué — Erza suspiró — Seguro que va a ser de sus comidas preferidas…

—¿Ah sí? Yo pensé que sería sobre cierta chica… — rió Jellal. Erza lo miró, sin comprender — Ya sabes, Lucy Hearthfilia. La de las convivencias. Soy el presidente, estoy al tanto de estas cosas.

—Ah… esa chica — Erza sonrió. Jellal se sorprendió.

—¿No me digas que ahora es una de tus amigas? Nunca creí que te iban ese tipo de personas…

—Jellal, esa chica tiene bastantes problemas — Jellal escuchó atentamente — Se comporta como una arrogante con los del Círculo, a veces indiferente, otras más natural con nosotros, una hermana mayor con su prima y una auténtica señorita con su padre.

—Oh… — Jellal sacó una pequeña sonrisa — Entonces hay que ayudarla a ser ella misma.

—Justo estaba pensando en eso — Erza suspiró — Pero sus convivencias sólo duran un par de semanas. Cuando no las tenga, adiós oportunidades.

—Eso se puede arreglar — Erza lo miró, curiosa — Puedo mover mis hilos y aumentar las sesiones con el psicólogo…

—No sabía que tenías ese lado oscuro — rió Erza.

Su risa fue remplazada por un rostro rojo por un tomate al sentir la cálida y fuerte mano de Jellal sujetar la suya. Mientras Jellal andaba con una sonrisa, como si nada, Erza iba mirando suelo, sujetando la mano fuerte.

Ya no era un roce.

· · ·

—¿¡Q-qué estás diciendo, estúpido!? — Lucy se había sonrojado. ¿Eso era una cita?

—Tienes pinta de vivir con mucho lujo — dijo — Creo que una sesión de humildad no te vendrá mal.

—¿Por qué tendría que aceptar?

—¿No me digas que la rubita idiota no va a ser capaz de venir a mi casa?

—Me sacas de mis casillas — Lucy lo fulminó con la mirada — Mañana, al salir. Te espero en la puerta.

Se dio media vuelta y se fue. Natsu sonreía, satisfecho. No iba a darle una lección de humildad, sino más bien la oportunidad de poder ser ella misma, aunque tenga que sacarla a trozos. Mientras Lucy se alejaba, con porte indignado, Natsu sacó su cámara.

—¡Lucy! — llamó.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? — Lucy torció el torso, dejando ver un rostro con los mofletes hinchados y el ceño fruncido. La expresión se deshizo al ver el flash de la cámara. Chillando, se quejó — ¿¡Qué demonios haces!?

—Una foto — dijo, sonriente — Definitivamente aparecerás en la exposición del festival cultural.

Lucy se sonrojó fieramente. Le chillo un estúpido y se fue corriendo, con el paso pesado. Natsu se comenzó a reír ahí mismo; Lucy era bastante rara, pero muy divertida a veces.

No podía esperar a mañana.

**Espacio Intergaláctico:**

Para quién no lo sepa: Christian Grey es el prota de 50 sombras de Grey, un hombre exitoso pero atormentado, que practica el sado con chicas que se parecen a su madre fallecida. Qué conste que no lo leí, pero mi madre lo dejó en la cocina y bueno… trauma.

¡Socorro, no logro pagar el alquiler por culpa de la falta de reviews! D:


	4. Jueves

¡Buenos Días/Noches! ¿Qué tal están? Yo de maravilla, ¡llego el verano! Pero hace un frío que no es normal… (_hace frío y calore, es invierano…_) pero ahora, a puntico de entrar a clases, les traigo este cap. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

· · ·

**Jueves**

Natsu por poco asesina su despertador, si no hubiese recordado que le costó su buen dinero. Con una mano que salía de debajo de las mantas, apagó la alarma estresante dejando caer la mano encima. Se levantó con un bostezo y levantó la persiana detrás de su cama, para apartar la vista como si el Sol de mañana quemase. Con otro bostezo, sacó ropa y se fue a duchar, saludando a Romeo por el camino.

Después, se fue tranquilamente a la cocina, donde cogió su bol de cereales mientras oía como su padre gritaba a Happy que se vistiese, mientras remataba sus almuerzos. Romeo estaba a su lado, desayunando, con la mirada soñadora. Como Igneel trabajaba todo el día, preparaba "_bentos_" para que lo comiesen a medio día. Y, después de comer, les tocaba actividades de club, que duraban dos horas o una, y después a casa.

—¡Viejo! — llamó Natsu, acordándose de algo. Igneel lo miró, dando permiso para formular la pregunta — ¿Vendrás por la noche, no?

—Eh… creo que no. Ni idea, ya veré. ¿Por? ¿Traerás amigos a casa? — pregunta su padre, mientras le tiraba a Happy su mochila del colegio.

—Sí, algo así.

—Bueno, pues no gritéis mucho, ni revolváis todo, ¡ah! Y la cerveza de la nevera es mía — dice Igneel, irrefutable. Entonces, se despide y se va por la puerta, para coger el coche e ir al trabajo.

—Romeo, ¿sales hoy?

—¿Eh? Eh… creo que no — dice, pensativo.

—Pues sal — le dijo. El pequeño Romeo se quedó sorprendido.

Y, antes de que Romeo dijese nada, ya estaba saliendo por la puerta, acompañado de Happy. Y su mente solo se preguntaba:

"_¿Me encontraré con Lucy hoy…?_"

· · ·

Se encontraban sentados en un sofá de cuero negro, cada uno a un extremo, enfrente de una mesa con el psicólogo mirándolos fijamente. Lucy tenía las piernas cruzadas, mirando a la pared, mientras movía el dedo por encima de la pantalla del móvil. Natsu estaba simplemente con el ceño fruncido, mirando a Gildarts. Entonces, tose y Lucy ni se inmuta, para volver a toser más fuerte y ella, con ademán enfurruñado, guarda el móvil.

—Bien — dice Gildarts, comenzando a hablar — ¿Ya os lleváis mejor?

—¿Pretendes que me lleve bien con ese mono descerebrado? — dice Lucy, gruñona. Natsu frunce el ceño y la mira, con los brazos detrás del cuello y apoyado en el sofá.

—Pero… ¿no venías hoy a mi casa?

—¡I-idiota…! — dice Lucy, roja como un tomate. Entonces mira a Gildarts, que tiene una ceja alzada y una sonrisa complacida — ¡Es porque este idiota insistió!

—Ya… — musitó Gildarts, con cierta picardía que Natsu no llegó a captar — Pues vamos a hacer una cosa. Como te veo en el patio que estás separada de tu grupo de amigos, vamos a integrar a Natsu con los tuyos. ¿Hay algún evento al que iréis todos?

—Eh… — Lucy se quedó estupefacta. ¡Si precisamente se iba con los amigos de Natsu para evitar a todo ese grupo de gente frívola! Natsu hizo una mueca de disgusto. Gildarts la miraba con severidad. Dio un suspiro y relató: — Pues este domingo hay una fiesta que organiza el papi de Jenny, o sea, para gente importante. No voy a llevar al mono.

—¡Yo no quiero ir! — dijo Natsu, molesto — Estaría con una panda de pijos que no harían nada más que pavonearse por ahí.

—¡Oye, son mis amigos! — Lucy se felicitó por imitar muy bien su acento frustrado.

—Ajá… — musitó Gildarts, pensativo — Pues invita al grupo de Natsu. Así los dos se integrarán unos a los otros.

No podían pasar de ellos en la fiesta, y eso Gildarts lo sabían muy bien. Ahí había políticos, y si sus hijos no hablaran con ellos, quedarían muy mal ante la sociedad. Lucy estaba estupefacta, y Natsu parecía más contento con aquella condición.

—¡Me parece bien! — expresó Natsu, alegre.

—¡Bien! Pues el domingo quedad y…

—¡E-espera…! ¡No pueden venir así como así! — dijo, casi desesperada — En un principio íbamos a ir sólo mis primas y yo. ¿¡Cómo le digo ahora que van a venir seis perdedores!?

—Siete, si cuentas a Jellal — dijo Natsu. Entonces el rostro de Lucy cambió a uno pensativo.

—Si viene Jellal… puede que a Jenny no le importe… — entonces, el rostro del psicólogo y el de Natsu se iluminaron a la par — ¡P-pero no garantizo nada…!

Entonces, a su mirada expectante, respondió preguntando a Jenny, Diez segundos después, recibió respuesta: "_SISISISI oooo tia vne Jellal *0* ahhsbajhasjash jajajajajajjaja_".

"_Mis ojos_", pensó Lucy al ver el mensaje. Los miró guardando el móvil, y, en un suspiro, asintió.

—¡Yay! — celebró Natsu — ¡Venga, Lucy! ¡Tenemos que decírselo a los demás!

—¡Ah, no! ¡Yo me voy con gente mejor que vosotros! — dijo, toda digna, para salir por la puerta.

Y Natsu fue detrás, la agarró de la muñeca, y la arrastró por todo el patio hasta llegar a los demás.

· · ·

—¿U-una fiesta de alta sociedad…? — dijo Levy soñadora, al oír a Natsu como lo anunciaba orgulloso.

—Sí… vendrán los socios y sus hijos. O sea, gente rica — dijo, con cierta impertinencia que no parecía afectar a ninguno de los presentes — Tenéis que venir con ropa adecuada y a la mansión de Jenny.

—Ajá, con gilipollas ricos — sentenció Gajeel. Levy le pegó una colleja, poniéndose de puntillas.

—¡No seas grosero! Aún encima que nos invitan…

—Juvia bailará con Gray-sama… ¡Juvia no puede esperar! — dice, feliz. Gray la mira.

—No pienso bailar — dijo, cortante, rompiendo corazoncito de Juvia.

—¿Eh? ¿Acaso tienes canguelo, hielito? — dijeron Gajeel y Natsu, provocándolo.

—Mmm… tendremos que coger vestidos nuevos… — musita Erza, pensativa — Después de los clubes vamos a comprar, ¿qué os parece?

—Lucy no puede ir — dijo Natsu. Todos lo miraron y Lucy se puso pálida — Viene a mi casa.

—¿¡QUÉ!?

Todos estaban sorprendidos. Mientras Gajeel y Gray se ponían a molestar a Natsu con lo de "_una cita, ¿eh? Espabilao…_" y, mientras, las otras tres mujeres se ponen a sonsacarle a Lucy toda la información posible.

Lo único que pudo hacer era hacer un "_facepalm_" de los buenos.

· · ·

Wendy estaba en clase de matemáticas, concentrada en las clases. Pero no paraba de recibir bolitas de papel con mensaje de Shelia. Los ignoraba. Tres más. Pasaba de ellos. Cinco. Al verse desconcentrada, decidió coger una notita. _"¿Qué tal ayer? *^*_".

Wendy ya conocía a Shelia de antes. Cuando venía aquí, solía verla por el parque con su hermana Sherry, y, por un incidente, terminaron siendo amigas. Así que existía confianza. Ella escribió y le lanzó el papelito, con el mensaje de "_Todo normal. No ha habido ningún tipo de beso_". Shelia parecía decepcionada.

"_Y… ¿no lo invitarás al baile del domingo? Para tener pareja_". Wendy se aceleró, sorprendida. Rápidamente escribió su respuesta: _"¡Nooo! Lo acabo de conocer_".

Y, cuando le envió la notita, se quedó pensativa, mirando alrededor de Romeo. Muchas niñas le dedicaban miradas distraídas y deseosas, mientras que sus amigos lo molestaban. Permanecía ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Y se giró. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Se pusieron rojos y volvieron a sus estudios, mientras los amigos de Romeo lo molestaban aún más.

¿Qué debería hacer…?

· · ·

Ya habían acabado las clases y la tarde de los clubes, y ya se habían ido todos. Habían insistido mucho en ir mañana con Lucy a probar vestidos, y lo habían conseguido. Erza estaba en el consejo estudiantil, quedándose hasta tarde, ayudando a Jellal con el papeleo. Juvia estaba trabajando en la tienda de Ur así como Gray. Lucy y Natsu, seguramente, estarían yendo a casa de él, dónde el "_romántico_" de Natsu la retaría a una batalla al Black Ops. ¿Y dónde estaban Levy y Gajeel?

En la taberna Metalicana y Sky.

No, no es que Levy trabajase en aquella taberna de madera nueva y tradicional, no. Sus padres conocían al matrimonio y, como Sky era profesora y no podía estar mucho en la taberna, Levy echaba una mano. Trabajaba codo con codo, recibiendo sueldos que ni siquiera pensaba que recibiría, con Mett (_Metalicana_), Gajeel y Rogue. Mett era un hombre fuerte y risueño, aunque bastante bruto, pero le gustaba hablar. Sin embargo, Gajeel no tenía paciencia para charlar con los clientes y Rogue era del tipo frío de cara hacia fuera, aunque era bastante agradable. Y, la hora en la que estaba Levy, era la hora punta del bar.

—Aquí tenéis las cervezas y la tapita de tortilla — dijo Levy, sirviendo una mesa. Había dos chicos que miraban a Levy embelesados.

—Gracias, Levy-chan. Por cierto… ¿te apetece venir hoy al kara-? — el chico se paró en seco cuando los dos camareros, Gajeel y Rogue, pasaron detrás de Levy, dedicándoles una mirada asesina a los dos chicos. Era una de esas miradas que te cerraban el estómago y te hacían jurar que no harían nada más sin su permiso. Se quedaron con la sangre helada — ¿Nos traes una tapita de croquetas…?

—Claro. En seguida — y cuando Levy se dio media vuelta, esos dos ya habían desaparecido. Gajeel servía unas tapas en la barra y Rogue llevaba unas coca-colas a una barra de una de las esquinas.

Levy seguía trayendo y llevando, toda sonrisas. En una de estas, Gajeel y Rogue se topan en la barra, y comienzan a charlar, con cierta ofensiva.

—¿Qué, mi hermanito es un celoso? — dijo Gajeel, burlándose.

—No eres precisamente el más indicado para hablar. Rompiste un vaso con una mano aquella vez en la que Levy se fue con unos clientes frecuentes.

—Claro, y tú no dejaste la carne hecha trizas con el cuchillo cuando pasó eso, ¿verdad? — recordó Gajeel, defendiéndose.

—El cuchillo estaba muy afilado y la carne muy blanda… — se defendía Rogue, de manera inútil.

Y recibieron dos collejas, de las que suenan, de las españolas. Los dos se giraron y vieron a su padre, con el mandil puesto y el ceño fruncido. Era moreno y alto, con una cicatriz en la nariz y perilla negra, así como su cabello revuelto y corto. Imponía bastante.

—Haber, mocosos. Dejad vuestros celos y triángulos amorosos afuera de la taberna, ¿queréis? — avisó el padre. Los adultos de enfrente comenzaron a reír, y ambos chicos se pusieron como tomates.

—¡Viejo! ¡Estás equivocado! — trataba de refutar inútilmente Gajeel. Rogue permanecía en silencio, y se apresuraba a escapar llevando tapas y bebidas.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? — preguntó inocente, Levy. Los hombres la miraron y alternaron su mirada a la cara roja y embobada de Gajeel (_siempre se quedaba así cada vez que iba con ese delantal y esa sonrisa pizpireta_) y rieron con más estruendo, incluyendo a su padre.

—Hijos de… — musitó Gajeel, rojo como un tomate.

—Como sea… — Levy se puso enfrente de Gajeel, separados por la barra, y, con sus mejores ojos de cordero degollado, suplicó — Gajeel… ¿me acompañarías a la librería…?

—No — dijo cortante, tratando de evitar esos ojos que lo hacían caerse de rodillas. Y es que ir a la librería con Levy significa: si está obsesionada con una cultura, enciclopedias. Continuaciones de sagas, nuevos libros, alcanzar los de arriba de toda la estantería… prácticamente iba con ella a cargar.

—¡Por favor~! — suplicaba, en vano.

—¿Por qué no se lo pides a Rogue? — dijo Gajeel, molesto. Aunque nunca lo admitiese, no le gustaba que lo usase de montacargas. Él quería ir con ella en el sentido de una salida, no un trabajo.

—Mpf… — Levy frunció el ceño y se fue, con gesto enfadado — Ya se lo pediré a Erza y a Juvia.

La razón era que Levy quería tener lo más parecido a una cita con Gajeel. Normalmente nunca estaban solos, y ella procuraba estar con él a solas lo máximo posible. No lo haría cargar con muchos libros, ya que son sólo una excusa, y quizás irían por helados o algo. Porque así, quizás, reuniría el coraje necesario y se confesaría de una vez por todas.

Cuando Levy se escapó, todas las miradas se clavaron en Gajeel. Mett lo miró mal, y Gajeel seguía sin comprender nada. Finalmente, Mett se llevó una palma a la cara murmurando un: "_mi hijo es gilipollas_".

Entonces, por la taberna entró un hombre de la edad de Mett, acompañado por dos chavales de ocho años: Happy y Phanter Lily. El hombre tenía el cabello de un rosa combinado con rojo, como un rojo cereza. Tenía la piel morena y rostro maduro, acompañado de unos ojos negros y fieros. Era un hombre bastante atractivo, que atraía muchas miradas femeninas y masculinas. Happy corrió con Phanter Lily hasta unas escaleras que conducían a la casa, en los dos pisos de arriba. Igneel se sentó en la barra, cansado.

—¡Hombre, Igneel! ¿Y tú tan temprano por aquí? ¿No trabajabas? — preguntó Mett. Igneel soltó un suspiro.

—Me han despedido. Todo porque le dije dos cosas bien dichas al gilipollas del dueño — dijo, enfadado. Mett se sorprendió — Quería que hiciese unos platos raros que se inventó él… ¡y la carta estaba que tenía tropecientas páginas! ¡No puedo coordinar todo!

—Joder, Ig, lo siento… — dijo Mett, dando dos palmadas en el hombro en señal de compasión. Le sirvió una cerveza — Pero tranquilo, esto tiene fácil solución.

—¿Cuál, Mett? El finiquito sólo me deja para un par de meses.

—Pues mira… resulta que el cocinero que tenemos en la cocina está que no da abasto. Y sus tortillas no son tan buenas como las tuyas. ¿Qué te parecía trabajar aquí? Así le enseñas al chaval como se hacen unos buenos callos.

—Muy amable, pero no — Igneel se caracterizaba por ser un cabezota sin remedio.

—Por el amor de Dios, Igneel. Joder, que los dos salimos ganando — se inclinó más, para tener más privacidad — Tú tienes un trabajo, para seguir con tu casa y con tu vida diaria, y aún para encima, entre buena compañía. El chaval puede quedarse aquí con mi hijo, y tenerlos más controlados. Y yo puedo servir más raciones y comida casera, y aumentar mis ingresos. Todos felices.

—No sé, Mett…

—Bueno, tómate ese trago y vete a casa a pensarlo. Esta vez invita la casa. Recuerda que le juramos a Aline en su lecho de muerte que os ayudaríamos siempre que pudiésemos — dice Mett, para dejarlo estupefacto.

—Joder, Mett, eres un buen amigo, de verdad… — tomó lo que quedaba de cerveza de un trago y se levantó — Bueno, pues me voy por ahí, que el mocoso tiene amigos en casa y no quiero molestar.

—¿Amigos? — dijo Levy, que pasaba al lado con unas bandejas vacías — Natsu no está con amigos. ¿Eso te dijo?

—Sí, ¿por?

—Natsu está con Lu-chan en casa — dijo, riéndose. Igneel se puso pálido.

—Hoy por la mañana limpié la casa y no quedaban condones… — se puso más pálido — ¡NATSU, GILIPOLLAS, NO QUIERO NIETOOOOS!

Y se fue corriendo, dejando a Mett y a Levy muriéndose de risa y a Gajeel y a Rogue confusos.

· · ·

Lucy no estaba acostumbrada a las casas normales. Estaba acostumbrada a las mansiones y grandes jardines, no a casas de dos pisos y con estrecheces. Y, mucho menos, a estar a solas con hombre. Siempre que podía, evitaba tener que ir a algún lugar privado o íntimo con cualquier hombre, pero la inocencia de la mirada de Natsu la había desarmado.

La casa era sencilla, con un salón que tenía detrás una mesa de comedor y que estaba conectada a la cocina por una fila de encimeras, como si fuese la barra de un bar. Era todo de concepto abierto, aprovechando al máximo el espacio. Lo único que iba cerrado en el primer piso era el baño. Luego tenía unas escaleras que conducían, seguramente, a cuatro dormitorios con otro baño. O quizás tres y un trastero. Era complicado de adivinar.

—¿Preparada para perder al Black Ops? — dijo Natsu, divertido, mientras se ponía de un salto en el sofá, dando palmadas a su lado indicando que se sentase. Lucy estaba a la defensiva. Estaba segura de que lo mataría como hiciese algo indecente.

—¿Qué es esa frikada? — dijo, con el ceño fruncido. Natsu estaba con los ojos como platos.

—Call of Duty: Black Ops II. El famoso juego de tiroteo… — dijo, como si fuese obvio. Lucy se sentó a su lado, mientras Natsu encendía la PS.

Le explicó cómo se jugaba, el sistema multijugador, las armas... Todo. Lucy estaba atenta a todo lo que decía y explicaba, no quería perder. Entonces, le dio su mando y se levantó.

—Bueno, voy a hacer palomitas y traer coca-cola. ¿Necesitas algo? — preguntaba, como buen anfitrión. Lucy negó con la cabeza.

Natsu se levantó se fue a la cocina, donde sacó una bolsa y la puso al microondas. Sacó un bol y llenó dos vasos con coca-cola bien fresca. Tenía la cámara en la encimera. Cuando se fue a echar un vistazo a la sala, vio a Lucy con los pies en el sofá y las rodillas en la barbilla, con el mando a la altura del mentón y mirando fijamente las opciones y la pantalla, totalmente concentrada. Natsu no se pudo resistir y tomó la cámara. Hizo zoom y enfocó su rostro concentrado. Se movió un poco. Volvió a enfocar. Ajustó otra vez el zoom. Añadió un filtro para hacer un cierto contraste que remarcase sus mejillas naturalmente sonrosadas y esa mirada concentrada. Enfocó otra vez. Click. Un flash.

Lucy molesta, sorprendida y sonrojada.

· · ·

—Y con este disparas — dijo Natsu, señalando el botón.

—¿Con este?

—Sí.

—Espera, déjame hacer un disparo de prueba — el personaje de Lucy apunto a Natsu y disparó. Natsu la miró indignado y ella soltó una risa de autosuficiencia. Entonces, Natsu sonrió y le tiró una granada. Cuando Lucy se dio cuenta, fue demasiado tarde. Natsu estaba riéndose.

—¡Eh, no sabía que se podían lanzar granadas! — dijo ella, con un mohín en sus labios. Natsu la observó. Mejillas hinchadas y sonrosadas. Labios carnosos fruncidos. Ceño arrugado de una manera adorable. Foto, foto, foto.

—Pues ya lo sabes — dijo, triunfante.

—Te vas a enterar…

· · ·

Ya llevaban como trescientas revanchas. Lucy debía admitir que se lo estaba pasando de miedo, y adoraba el estar triunfante al ganar a Natsu, el "_experto_". Y no había hecho nada indecente. Y es que Lucy no sabía, que la verdadera razón que tenía Natsu para traerla, era que supiese que con él y con los demás debe ser ella misma, y que si no, que los zurzan. Natsu es una de las pocas mentes medio inocentes que hay en esa edad… sólo piensa de manera pervertida si se lo pones en bandeja, nunca se lo busca él mismo.

—¡Haces trampa, Luce! — dice Natsu, con los mofletes hinchados. Y Lucy lo encontró tan infantil como adorable.

—No, eres tú, que eres un debilucho — dijo ella, poniéndose de pie de golpe. Y, descuidadamente, al levantarse tan brusca, se echó toda la coca-cola que tenía encima de su blusa. Sí, blusa. Iba con un short de leopardo — ¡Ay, no!

—¡Lucy! ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Natsu, mirándola a los ojos, preocupado.

—Sí, estoy bien… — y se lo encontró bajando hasta la blusa mojada. Claro, Gray le había dicho que a las mujeres se les ve el sujetador de debajo si tiene colores llamativos y la mojas. Y ahí la evidencia. Lucy le pegó una colleja con todo su odio y le espetó: — ¡No te quedes parado! Voy al baño, tráeme alguna camiseta de tu madre, mismamente.

—En esta casa no hay ropa de mujer… cuando murió mamá de cáncer, la donamos — dijo Natsu. Y Lucy se olvidó de su odio y se concentró en la compasión. Natsu se mostraba ligeramente decaído al recordarla. Lucy se sintió culpable y mandó a la mierda el teatro.

—Na-Natsu… yo, de verdad, lo siento… no quería sacar este tema — dijo. Sentía esa punzada de culpabilidad que la comía por dentro. Natsu estaba sorprendido por su respuesta, y se apresuró a animarla.

—¡No, si está bien! ¡Ocurrió hace siete años, sería una bobada ponerse a llorar al recordarla! — dijo, apresurado.

—N-no… es que sé que es doloroso… por eso… no quería hacértela recordar… — dijo, ahora con un dolor agudo al recordar a su madre. _"¿Por qué él ya no se pone a llorar cuando a recuerda? ¿Cómo lo ha superado…? Ah, cierto…_".

"_Él tiene una familia de verdad_".

El silencio se tornaba cada más incómodo. Entonces, Natsu no pudo mirar abajo y recordó la blusa. Apartó la mirada hacia otro lado, notablemente sonrojado, y la llamó.

—L-lu… tu blusa… — musitaba, entrecortado. Lucy la miró, para ponerse roja al máximo y meterse en el baño corriendo — Te traigo una camiseta mía, ¿vale?

Lucy asintió detrás de la puerta, abochornada. Se miró al espejo: se le veía todo. Se quitó la blusa y entonces Natsu tocó dos veces a la puerta, para abrirla un poco y tirar la camiseta. Ella la cogió y se la puso. Le quedaba grande, como un vestido. Era muy grande y no parecía de la talla de Natsu. ¿Sería de su padre? Olió, casi de manera instantánea, el olor a sudor y picante tan característico de Natsu. Era suya. Se distinguían cadáveres de manchas de picante.

—¿Ahora me dedico a oler a los demás…? — se preguntó así misma al espejo, abochornada.

Tenía esos cortísimos shorts que tanto odiaba. Cogió la camiseta y la lavó en el fregadero, por si acaso. No sabía si la coca-cola dejaba mancha permanente. Estrujó la blusa y se fue al salón, dónde estaba Natsu mirando su colección de juegos.

—E-esto… — estaba tímida. Natsu se dio la vuelta, y casi un reguero de sangre sale por su nariz. Aquella camiseta se había ensanchado así porque sí, así que la usaba como pijama mayormente. Y la tenía Lucy puesta, con una manga caída que revelaba el sujetador de color blanco con encajes. Y le quedaba tan largo, que parecía que no llevaba nada de caderas para abajo. Y estaba con el cabello revuelto. Un mechón rubio caía por su hombro. Y, todo ese conjunto erótico era coronado por su mirada chocolate avergonzada y suplicante y ese sonrojo virginal que volvería loco a cualquiera — ¿Dónde cuelgo esto…?

—¿E-eh…? ¡Aa-ah…! — Natsu estaba en las nubes. Quería fotografiarla. Fotografiarla y guardarse la foto para él, y que no la viese nadie más excepto él — Cuélgala aquí…

Estaba nervioso. Era un tendal por el que se colgaba por una ventana más bien estrecha, y estaba al lado de Lucy ayudándola a colgarla. La tenía cerca… olía el aroma de su cabello. Oh, vainilla y coco. Simplemente dulce, como sus ojos color chocolate. Estaba convencido de que ella era una chica dulce, amable, simpática y alegre, y no esa choni arrogante y descerebrada que todos creían que era. ¿La prueba de ello?

En toda la tarde, no tocó el móvil.

—¿Te apetece jugar a otro juego? — propuso Natsu, aliviando la tensión en el ambiente — Tengo uno sobre un asesino en Roma y otra de una chica que hace parkour y va haciendo trabajos.

—Hum… — Lucy meditó, pensativa — Asesinos estarán mejor.

—Buena elección — felicitó Natsu, divertido. Buscó su saga de Assasins Creed's, y cogió el primero. Lucy ya estaba sentada, mirándolo expectante. Él iba a enseñarla a jugar cuando un ruido desesperado de llaves los interrumpió.

La puerta se abrió en un estruendo, dejando ver a un padre desesperado.

—¡HIJO, NO HAY CONDONES! — dijo Igneel. Natsu estaba estupefacto. No es lo que piensas que diría tu padre la primera vez que viene una "_señorita_" a casa, ni siquiera en un día normal. Lucy se puso roja de pies a cabeza, buscó una manta y se rodeó con ella, muerta en su bochorno. Igneel, cuando vio a Lucy tapándose y Natsu tan cerca, y ella con una de sus camisetas, un pesimista pensamiento surcó su cabeza — ¡Mierda, ya lo hicieron! ¡Mocoso, eres retrasado!

Y es que Igneel estaba convencido de que, si Natsu quería poseerla, le darían igual los preservativos y daría rienda suelta a su instinto animal. Así era él.

—Eh…viejo… ¿chocheas? — preguntó Natsu, confundido. Pero Lucy lo entendía todo. Oh sí, y muy bien — Sólo estábamos jugando a la PS toda la tarde…

—¿En serio? ¿Y entonces por qué se tapa? — señaló Igneel, acusador.

—Se le cayó la coca-cola encima de la blusa y le presté una camiseta que uso yo para dormir… — Natsu esperaba que su padre captase la situación. Igneel al principio no cayó en la cuenta, hasta que se dio cuenta. Se sintió patético.

—Y yo que había pasado por la farmacia… — dijo, mirando la bolsa de plástico que traía. Se rascó la nuca, incómodo — Perdón por creer que tendría nietos antes de lo previsto…

—No pasa nada, — la Lucy que mostraba cara al público se habría mostrado más agresiva o hubiese escapado, pero Lucy no caía en la cuenta que ya había abandonado su papel delante de Natsu. Aunque su maquillaje y ropa se lo recordaban — Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, un gusto en conocerle.

—¿Lucy…? — entonces, Igneel sacude la cabeza hacia arriba, y se fija mejor en Lucy, que estaba preocupada — ¿¡L-layla…!?

**Cosas sin sentido tralará:**

¿Qué les pareció el cap? Me quedó largo. Por cierto, para quien haya visto los Serrano, la taberna de Mett sería la misma que la de Santiago y Diego. Plagiando ~

Siento no haber podido actualizar más temprano, pero no me venía inspiración. Releyéndome el último cap de este fic, se me encendió al bombilla _(¡magia borrás!_) y decidí escribir este cap. Ya sé que no va acorde con el "horario", pero soy una rompe-reglas y digo que se acabó horarios, actualizaré cuando la inspiración llegue. Prefiero daros un cap todo _inspipiridado_ que un cap caca de cabra.

_Por cada review, estaremos más cerca del beso de Natsu y Lucy_


End file.
